


ART: Kiss My Arse (NSFW)

by anokaba



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Community: daily_deviant, Established Relationship, M/M, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-18
Updated: 2017-09-18
Packaged: 2018-12-31 06:12:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 65
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12126264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anokaba/pseuds/anokaba
Summary: Harry says something sassy and Draco responds with "kiss my arse" and Harry just smiles and proceeds to do just that.





	ART: Kiss My Arse (NSFW)

**Title:** Kiss My Arse  
 **Artist:** anokaba  
 **Media:** Digital  
 **Characters/Pairings:** Harry Draco  
 **Rating:** NC17  
 **Kinks/Themes Chosen:** Analingus: Rimming  
 **Other Warnings/Content:** none  
 **Artist's Notes:** This is quite possibly my most favorite kink! I imagine in this scenario Harry says something sassy and Draco responds with "kiss my arse" and Harry just smiles and proceeds to do just that :)

  
**Art Preview:**   
  
[Original Daily Deviant Post](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/daily_deviant/707376.html)

  



End file.
